Grapefruit Juice,Scrambled Eggs,and Cold Ham
by R.A.I.731
Summary: The funniest things happen to Logan when he's eating.Or do the best things happen? Logan/James.


**Big time rush**

**Disclaimer: I don't own big time rush or anything else you recognize. I do own my cat Kendall though.**

**A/N: this was inspired by my bro, my wonderful wonderful bro who I hate to the pits of hell, and I hope he has fun there. Its Lames (Logan James). Enjoy. the Clothes James is wearing he actually took a pic of himself in,so check out DinosaurShapedChicken devianart(zombieplatypusrush)to experience the sexiness.**

"Where is he?" Logan muttered as he groggily rubbed his eyes, referring to his three month boyfriend, James Diamond. That beautiful boy was the best thing that happened in his life. He padded into the large kitchen, and noticed his sleek black laptop with a small pink sticky note attached to it.

"I really wish James would stop teasing me about that…" he plucked the sticky note away from the top half of the computer, and read it through sleepy chocolate brown eyes.

_"Logan, have breakfast without me. I'll see you soon. Xoxo, James. P.S. turn on your laptop at 9:00; I have a surprise for you_."

Logan peered at the clock. 8:35. Opening the fridge, he reached in and grabbed a carton, some eggs, and ham from Easter. Grapefruit juice, scrambled eggs, and on occasion micro waved spiral sliced ham; Logan's usual. Cracking of eggs, pouring of juice, and Logan was just about to forget about his laptop when he glanced up.

"Shit…" And then the ivory skinned boy was seated in front of a Mac book Air with a full breakfast served almost on a silver platter to his right. He took a sip of the pink juice and cracked open the slim PC, hitting the power button. 4 small boxes showed up, but the most apparent one was a multiple choice one, reading,

"James wants to talk to you live, you in? YES or NO?"

Logan smirked and clicked on the yes. The attitude of computers these days. But he was distracted from technology when the gorgeous face of James filled the screen.

"Morning, sunshine, glad you could come to the land of the living today." James teased gently, like he always did. The brunette Adonis quickly learned that Logan was one to sleep in, and if you tried to wake him up before 7:00, you could get a very deadly face full of sneaker. James was outfitted in a brown V-neck and black rimmed glasses sat on his nose. An airbrushed tattoo wrapped itself around the tallest of the group's right inner forearm, solid black with tribal styled patterns decorating it. The laid back clothing, glasses,and tattoo made James seem laid back and gave him an entirely different appearance; in Logan's opinion, James looked like the hot professor that he wanted to get an A+ from.

"Well you could've stuck around to watch me sleep, because I know you heart doing that." James just smiled slowly.

"I thought doing it this way would be a little more romantic." Logan brought his forkful of eggs to his mouth, and remembered he didn't get around to making that ham. He was still wearing a grey shirt that belonged to James and black sleep pants, designed with small brown llamas; his loose fitting pajamas, which apparently made it impossible for James to keep his hands off Logan.

"What's more romantic?"

"Logan…will you go to prom with me?" James asked, peeking, for maybe the first time in his life, shyly out from under his bangs. The brain of the group was having a mental melt down; they had decided to keep 'them' low key, and they were both happy with it. An image of James asking for his hand on the dance floor flashed across his internal vision. James, in his imagination, was wearing the purple cheetah print suite and was leaning forward. A smile spread on the pale boys face.

"Were you expecting any other answer than…yes?" smiles heard around the State of California. James blew a soft kiss Logan's way and winked.

**(At dinner)**

"so, did you guys all get dates for prom today?" Mrs. Knight inquired, setting down a platter of dinosaur shaped chicken on the table in front of four starved looking boys. Logan and James glanced to their side at each other.

"Yeah…"they answered softly at the same time, and looked back at their plates, managing to blush simultaneously.

"Who?" Carlos asked eagerly, leaning forward. Brillant smiles were plastered on their faces, when James said bravely,

"I asked out Logan.", and Katie coughed a little on the chicken in her mouth. When James said this, Logan immeditatly lost his appetite and all his focus was on the others reactions.

"Nice!" Kendall fist bumped with James. He was grinning from ear to ear.

"Who did you ask out?" James asked in turn.

"Carlos."


End file.
